


[Moodboard] Reba x Freddie

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Hannibal Moodboards [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dog adoption, F/F, Fanart, Mood Board, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Hannibal AU: Reba McClane x Freddie LoundsAfter Dolarhyde is killed, Freddie tracks down the Tooth Fairy’s former lover for an interview. They initially bond over their trauma but they are both surprised to find a real connection growing between them. (The doggo is Jackie a jack russell rescue that Freddie gets as a watchdog because seriously that girl has got some enemies.)
Relationships: Freddie Lounds/Reba McClane
Series: Hannibal Moodboards [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[Moodboard] Reba x Freddie

**Author's Note:**

> {[On Tumblr](https://alwaysmoodboards.tumblr.com/post/625921700230578176/hannibal-au-reba-mcclane-x-freddie-lounds-after)}


End file.
